Beautiful Mother
by AffinityFrequency
Summary: We didn't get enough time to see Brooke experience her pregnancy in season eight. This fic covers telling the grandparents, the twins' first kick, Brooke meeting the babies for the first time, and the dreaded morning sickness! One-Shot! Brulian!


**A/N: I was gonna post this on Christmas, but I thought that was a little cruel considering most of you will be busy. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Brooke,<em>" he insisted, taking my hands in his, "We need to go." He said with a small chuckle, giving my hands a gentle squeeze.

"What if they try naming them for us?" I questioned. This was serious stuff to be worried about. Sylvia and my mother together were the epitome of passive aggressive mothers.

Julian gave another laugh before saying a simple, "I won't let them name our children."

And even though it wasn't the most comforting response, it still calmed me down somewhat. _Wow, maybe this is what being pregnant feels like... I'm so hormonal._

"Now we have to go, we have reservations, remember? And this is one of the few occasions that my mom and dad will be seen together, so we can't miss it. The car's already running, let's go." He said, letting go of one of my hands and pulling me along out the door.

The radio was on the entire way to the restaurant. I swear I would break through the window from the constant nervous tick of rapping my knuckles on the glass. _Oh dear lord, we're here._ Moments later Julian was ushering me inside.

I did my best to put a smile on my face, but I can't say it stayed for long when I saw my mother and Sylvia nursing back martinis while Paul sat there consumed by his phone. _I wish I could have a martini..._

"Julian! My baby boy!" Sylvia smiled. _Whatever, grandma._

"Hi mom... dad... Victoria." Julian murmured, shaking hands and hugging. My mother moved closer to Sylvia, patting the seat next to her.

"So when are you taking that honeymoon?" Victoria asked, breathing her vodka-reeking breath over my face.

"Are you drunk?" I asked, glancing over at Sylvia to see how she was talking. My mother waved her hand and shook her head.

"I've been drinking for years, Brooklyn. I know when I'm drunk, and I'm not drunk." Victoria said, spitting out her words.

"You just called me Brooklyn." I murmured uneasily.

"You are Brooke." Victoria defended.

"You said Brooklyn." I argued.

"Same thing! Brooke, Brooklyn, Braeden." She laughed. _Braeden?_

Julian sat down beside me, rubbing his hand over my knee. "So," he said, trying to distract me from my inebriated mother.

"So why did you call us here? Was it really necessary that we had to be together?" Paul asked.

"Yes." I answered simply. There was no way I was doing this three times. Julian nodded in agreement, giving me a look that said 'let's just get through this hour'.

"Well... why?" Sylvia asked, seeming almost irritated with me. I couldn't talk. I couldn't say it. It was easy to tell Peyton and Haley and my _friends_. But they didn't have all that much control over me. Sylvia would change my babies' birth certificates to get her own way. _Oh, God, this was a bad idea._

"We're pregnant." Julian blurted out. I looked over at him as he continued. "We thought we were having one, but the doctor heard two hearts. So we're having twins. We're finally pregnant." He said, his smile stretching ear to ear.

There was a moment of silence, and I looked over at my mother. Strangely enough, she was smiling.

"I'm so happy for you two." She said. _Really?_

Then Sylvia's mouth opened. "I can't believe this! We're going to be grandparents! Oh, this is so exciting! I'm going to buy all the clothes and the cribs and you'll need—"

"Mom," Julian cut in, "I know you're going to be a grandma for the first time. But Brooke and I are going to be parents for the first time, too. We want to experience this and do those things by ourselves. Not that we don't want your help. We just want it on a smaller level." He said. _I'm so glad I married this man._

"Oh." Sylvia murmured quietly, clearly disappointed. "Well can I buy a few outfits?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course." I said, "We still want your help." _Do we really?_

"Well," Victoria said, "I'm far too young to be a grandma so they can call me Aunt Victoria." She said, brushing off the subject. I smiled, and soon laughed at the thought.

"Oh no no no, they'll be calling you grandma." I smirked. _This may not be so bad..._

The rest of lunch was actually quite interesting. Victoria didn't bite off anyone's head, and she was laughing and sharing stories about when Brooke was a baby. Sylvia was well behaved, though she did bargain with Julian when it came to the colour of the babies' room. She said periwinkle, and Julian stood his ground and said yellow. My choice. Paul and Julian had a few heart-warming conversations, and I chatted with Victoria and Sylvia. By the time we left to go home, we had been out for three hours. And it wasn't a disaster as I had expected it to be.

On the way home I dozed off in the car, only to be awakened by Julian kissing my cheek.

"We're home." He chimed, opening his door. I sighed quietly, yawning. One thing I wasn't quite enjoying about being pregnant was being so tired and sick. Well, the sickness came off and on. I was always tired though. I staggered up to the door, tripping over the step as I attempted to walk inside. I heard Julian's yell and he grabbed me, nearly tumbling down with me.

"Brooke, you need to be more careful." He said worriedly, steadying himself and picking me up.

"Sorry." I yawned, "Do you think the babies are gonna be clumsy like me?" I asked.

"Yes," Julian laughed as he carried me to our bedroom, placing me down on the bed. "I hope they'll be just like you. Beautiful, funny, clumsy, outgoing." He listed, taking my shoes off for me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Do you want two little girls?" I asked. I wasn't sure. I would be happy with daughters or sons. Hey, maybe I'd have one of each. They are fraternal after all, that could happen.

"I want two beautiful, healthy babies with ten fingers and ten toes." Julian said simply, smiling as he kissed my non-pregnant looking belly. I couldn't wait to start growing. Peyton started growing way before me, and she only had Sawyer in her stomach. I have two, and they aren't growing as fast. _I hope they're healthy._

~.~.~

I slept right through the night, even though I got in bed at only three in the afternoon. These babies were definitely taking my energy from me. Julian was laying beside me, sound asleep. His arm was draped over my stomach, as if he was protecting our babies. I smiled at the thought of Julian being a father.

He was going to be such a good father. I saw the way he was with Jamie and Sawyer and even baby Lydia. He was gentle, and they all loved him. My babies are the luckiest babies in the world to have Julian as a father.

I looked over at the clock. 9:13 AM. It's still too early, but I'm starving. I can nap for an hour and then get food. _No_, I need to feed the babies too. _You're eating for three, remember?_

I dragged myself from bed, pulling my robe around me and ambled my way to the kitchen. _What to eat, what to eat_. I opened the fridge, looking for something. What am I craving? Before I could reach out to pick up a jar of pickles, a wave of nausea and dizziness came over me. I slammed the fridge door, and although the washroom seemed impossibly far away, I managed to make it in front of the toilet before heaving over it.

"Brooke, are you alright?" Julian asked, seconds later standing behind me. He knelt down, holding my hair out of my face and rubbing my back. I groaned pathetically, resting my head on my forearm. "Do you wanna lay back down?" he asked. I nodded slowly and reached up, flushing the toilet. The nausea passed and I just felt sick and clammy and gross.

He helped me up, and then scooped me up into his arms. "I'm still hungry." I murmured as he laid me back down in bed.

"How about eggs?" he offered, tucking me in. I nodded. I hated being so dependant. It wasn't my personality; I liked being in control of things.

"Eggs sound nice." I croaked out, snuggling back into my warm, comfy bed. At this point I was looking forward to getting the babies out. Morning sickness doesn't sound very bad... sort of like a mild stomach flu, right? _Wrong_. It doesn't just happen in the morning, it can come back at you at any time during the day. But it wasn't supposed to last for much longer. Most women got rid of it after their first trimester. I was exactly three months along. So it had to be ending soon. Well, I hoped so.

~.~.~

"I got the pasta!" Julian smiled, walking in the door completely soaked to the bone. I turned around, smiling at my wonderful husband. We decided to make dinner together, only to realize after the spaghetti sauce was finished that we had no spaghetti to pour it over.

"Did you get ice cream?" I asked hopefully, walking over.

"Vanilla." He said, holding out one of the wet bags. I frowned.

"I said Rocky Road." I murmured, looking at the vanilla ice cream in the bag.

Julian groaned, "I knew it. I couldn't remember if it was Vanilla or Rocky Road. I'll go back out." He muttered as he turned around.

"No, no." I said quickly, grabbing Julian's soaked arm. "It's pouring rain outside and all we really needed was pasta. I'll add my own chocolate to the ice cream. Thank you." I smiled, kissing Julian. I couldn't help but laugh as I felt water from his hair drip onto my nose. "Now close the door and go dry off. You're getting the floor all wet." I giggled.

He nodded before handing me the grocery bags and walking into the bathroom. I took the grocery bags into the kitchen, placing them on the counter. I had been craving weird foods like you wouldn't believe. Peanut butter pickle sandwiches were my new favourite go-to food. You'd think they're disgusting, but then you try them while in a moment of desperateness and it's like sex in your mouth. Sex... speaking of sex, another thing being pregnant causes is a _very_ high libido.

It's not like Julian and I had a bad sex life before, but now... now I couldn't go one night without making love to my handsome husband. Peyton, Haley, and I were all talking about that a few days ago. Both of them said it happened to them to, and I didn't feel like such a horn-dog after that.

I added the pasta to the boiling water, and put the lid on. I felt a thud, almost as if it came from my chest. Then another, but lower in my stomach. My hand flew down to my stomach.

"Julian!" I yelled, turning around with both of my hands on my stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked, running in. I don't think I had ever seen him so worried before. "Brooke?" he insisted.

"I think they're..." I trailed off, taking his hands and putting them on my stomach. I felt another thud, and by the look on Julian's face he felt it too. His frown turned into a smile, and he laughed.

"Are those our babies?" he asked. I nodded, happy tears filling my eyes. Julian leaned forward and kissed me softly.

"I love you so much. And I love these babies." He said. I nodded again, not having any words to say. It was an incredible experience, knowing that the babies you and the person you love _made_ are kicking and carrying on inside your body. It was beautiful.

~.~.~

"Julian," I croaked, my eyes opening. All I could remember was him telling me that my babies were okay. Then I blacked out again. I don't even remember what happened to me.

"I'm right here." He answered, and I felt his warm hand squeeze my own.

"They're okay? You said they were okay." I said worriedly, my vision clearing. He nodded.

"Two little boys." He said, "They're premature but they're gonna be fine. The older one needs a bit of help with breathing but the nurses and doctors said they should both be fine. We have two perfect sons." Julian murmured.

"Boys? We have boys?" I asked, tears brimming my eyes. Julian nodded and kissed me softly.

"You can see them once you're feeling a little better. Peyton and Haley are with them, they're already talking names so I suggest we get that out of the way first." Julian smiled, stroking my cheek.

I already knew the names, I had already thought long and hard about them.

"Jude and Davis Baker. Those are there names." I said as I kissed Julian again.

~.~.~

Three days. That's how long I had to wait to see my baby boys. Julian was good about taking pictures and sending them to me. But those three days were horrible. Not because of the pain though... because I was aching to see my babies. I'd wanted to have kids for so long, and I couldn't wait any longer.

Recovering from the C-Section wasn't as bad as I had thought. It was sore and achy, but not agonizing. Right now I was being wheeled into the Neo-Natal section of the hospital to see my boys for the first time. Julian was pushing me along, and I swear I was already crying from being so happy.

"There they are." Julian murmured, wheeling me between two incubators. I saw one of the little pink babies laying in the incubator, little mittens on his hands and a breathing tube taped in his mouth. Julian reached in the opposite incubator as I ogled my helpless little child laying on his back. His tiny chest moved up and down, over and over.

"This, is Davis." Julian said with a smile as he handed me my baby for the first time. His little eyes opened and he let out a quiet mewl before opening his gummy mouth and wailing.

"Oh, shh." I breathed, tears welling in my eyes. "Mommy's here, baby boy." I said, holding him against my chest. "I love you so much. And your brother." I said through tears, kissing his hat-covered head. He quieted down soon after, and he just breathed against me.

I looked up at Julian, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"I'm a mom." I said. He nodded, leaning down and kissing Davis' head, and then kissing me.

"You make a beautiful mother." He said as he rubbed my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So let me know what you thought. I was kind of mad that OTH didn't show more scenes like this. I know they didn't have a lot of time but **_**really**_** it's B. Davis' experience as a mom! We better get more cutesy mother-son scenes in season 9! Thank you for reading! Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! :) –Jay xoxo**


End file.
